Something's Not Right
by crysthur and artheph
Summary: Itachi is dead. One down, one to go. So Sasuke is focusing on his second goal: reviving the Uchiha clan. Whatever will he do? Thanks to "The Uchiha Restoration" for giving me the inspiration. Couples: SasukeSakura and NarutoHinata COMPLETE
1. Ch 1

Arteph's note: "Something's Not Right..." They cut out the three dots at the end, which make the title WAT it IS. Yes. The title IS vague. Too bad. We like it. It makes us laugh. A lot. Especially those three periods at the end of it. Oh man those three periods just make our day. Oh yeah. This is kinda like "the uchiha restoration", except I tweaked it...a lot. So I jus stole their basic idea and "made it my own." SORRY AUTHOR OF THE UCHIHA RESTORATION! Mind you, this is kinda choppy. The paragraphs just randomly jump around. But it's not like you'd wanna read about every single day of everyone's lives. So, it's like a listing of the IMPORTANT days.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke looked around the deserted area of Konoha that used to be decorated with little Uchiha fans on every inch of visible surface. _Something's missing,_ he mused, _other than the fans. Hmm...lemme see. Stores? No, that's there. Trees? Nope, over there. Statues of great Uchihas? Nuh uh, those are to my left. Which reminds me...I should have a statue of myself made to put in the center of the area. So, what's missing then? Ohhh right. People. _His eyes widened, and he gave a little gasp. _PEOPLE._

Sasuke trudged into his home, which was empty, just like the rest of the Uchiha part of town. Empty like Sasuke's eyes and soul. Obviously, there was no room in his mind for such frivolous things as love. There was no _heart_ in Sasuke to _feel _such frivolous things as love. Only duty consumed him. So, Sasuke was completely devoid of feelings, except for the usual anger, hatred, and guilt. This left only one thing to do. If he couldn't fall in love with anyone, then he would _force_ someone to marry him. Sasuke sniggered, which grew to a cackle, which grew to evil laughter. Doom awaited a poor girl in Konoha.

Sasuke was attempting to formulate his plan. He had a piece of paper that had one word on it so far: "Plan." That was it. There were also some random doodlings of eyes all over the paper. He hadn't thought of anything for the past two hours, so he just drew the most important thing to him: his Sharingan. Sasuke suddenly snapped out of his Sharingan-drawing reverie when the clock chimed midnight. _Holy mother!_ he thought. _This is all I've got after two hours?_ He sighed. _Right... ok let's list all the girls that I really know._ He wrote down "Sakura."  
After five minutes of "hmm-ing", scratching his head, rubbing his chin, and even trying Shikamaru's pose for thinking of brilliant plans, Sasuke said to himself, "Ok, it's settled then! Sakura it is. Now how to ask her..."  
This next part came quite easily to Sasuke, since after all, creating plans of attack was his specialty. Oh never mind, that's Shikamaru's specialty. But Sasuke is pretty darn good at coming up with plans of attack, and this plan of attack was pretty darn good. Heck, even GAI would have been successful. Of course, it all depended on whether Sasuke really knew Sakura. And he did. Doom awaited the poor girl.

"Hey Naruto?"  
"Yeah?"  
"If I needed help, you'd help me right?"  
"Of course! What are best friends for?"  
"Good."  
Sasuke chose Naruto for three reasons. First, Naruto was his best friend. Second, Naruto knew Sakura as well as Sasuke did. Third, Naruto was well...the HOKAGE for goodness sake. EVERYONE listened to the Hokage.  
"Sasuke...is something wrong?"  
"Yes."  
"...And?"  
"Naruto, I want to revive my clan."  
"...so?"  
"I need someone to help me with that."  
"Errm..sorry to burst your bubble man, but I can't really produce babies. Plus, I'm already with Hinata."  
"I didn't mean it like THAT Naruto! You baka."  
"Heh heh. So why do you need my help then?"  
"Could you help me get...Sakura?"  
"You mean to get her to love you?"  
Sasuke looked Naruto straight in the eye. "No. To get her to marry me."  
"...I'm guessing it's not a marriage of love."  
"No."  
Naruto felt torn. His mind was telling him no, but his heart kept remembering those flashbacks of when Sakura had loved Sasuke, and Sasuke had shows some inkling of feeling for Sakura. And an inkling of feeling was a BIG thing for Sasuke. Naruto KNEW there was something deep, deep, deep down inside the both still. There just HAD to be something there. At least this is what Naruto fervently prayed for, as he gulped, then nodded, "Ok."  
"Good." Sasuke told Naruto his plan.  
"Sasuke..."  
"Yes?"  
"That has GOT to be THE most...DUMBEST idea EVER! I mean, tricking Sakura into saying she'll marry you JUST because she said she'd do anything for you! Man...but don't worry. I've got the perfect plan. Now you scurry along now, get Sakura, and meet me at the bar." And Naruto ran off before Sasuke could respond.

Artheph's note: ok I was trying to say that Sasuke's idea was actually REALLY good, but Naruto was just being stupid. Anyway. The idea of tricking Sakura into saying she'd marry Sasuke just because she had said she'd do anything for him came from...you guessed it... "the uchiha restoration". I'm not saying it's a dumb idea. It was actually REALLY INCREDIBLY SMART. I jus didn't wanna use it in MY story.


	2. Ch 2

Artheph's Note: HEY ALL! Actually, I kind of already have this entire story written out. I just have to revise, create transitions, and have two or three more paragraphs to write. I'm just slowly updating though... heh heh. SORRY! I just wanna keep the chapter format. But yes...the end of this is rather awkward, but I couldn't write it any other way. Fine, I didn't wanna write it any other way. But enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke, what the HELL are we doing here? We never drink!" Sakura whined.  
Sasuke pointed at Naruto. "His fault."  
Naruto chose to ignore that. "RIGHT! Let the drinking BONANZA begin!"  
"Bonanza?" Sasuke and Sakura both raised their eyebrows.  
Naruto also chose to ignore that. "C'mon let's go!" And he dragged the other two in.  
After a couple of drinks each, Naruto decided to break the silence. "Ok! Let's play a game now."  
_This better be good, Naruto_, both Sasuke and Sakura thought.  
Naruto chugged down another drink. "Right. So. Sakura, we'll ask you a set of questions, and every time you say yes, you'll hafta drink another cup of sake!"  
Sasuke's jaw dropped. Sakura's jaw dropped. _Was that just the stupidest thing I've ever heard?_ both wondered to themselves. _Is this really the guy we made Hokage of Konoha?  
_"Whatever. Let's just get this over with," Sakura sighed.  
"GREAT! OK! FIRST QUESTION IS: do you like CUTE, ADORABLE, LITTLE PUPPIES?"  
Another eyebrow-raising duet. "Umm...yes?"  
"Your answer was YES! A cup of sake for the lady! Now for the NEXT question: do you like..hmm...BEING A NINJA?"  
"Naruto, what kind of questions are these??"  
"In-depth questions that totally tell about your personality! Now answer the question pleeease!"  
"Fine. Yes."  
"Another cup of sake!"  
Sasuke sweat-dropped. Was this Naruto's brilliant plan for making Sakura marry him?  
Ten cups later, Sakura was getting rather woozy. It was all she could do to stay upright and attempt to focus on the questions Naruto was drilling away.  
"Are we almost done?" Sakura slurred.  
"Ok, Ok, LAST question! Would you...MARRY SASUKE?"  
"Hmmm..." Sakura swayed in her seat. _What did he just say? Would I... something... something...something? Oh the heck with it._ "YES!" Then she slumped forward, letting her head drop onto the table.  
_Oh ... My... God..._ Sasuke thought. Naruto's plan ACTUALLY worked.  
"Wow Naruto. I can't believe you did this. And that it actually was a success."  
"Why, thank you, Sasuke." Naruto took a bow.  
"Right. Let's get to the temple then."  
"Now?"  
Well, when else? She just said yes."  
"Ermm... isn't that kind of rushing it?" Naruto was beginning to doubt whether he should have helped Sasuke in the first place. Sasuke certainly wasn't showing any of that lovey-dovey stuff Naruto was hoping for.  
"No. Let's go NOW."  
Naruto winced. This did NOT look good. But Naruto had given his word, and he wouldn't back out now. It was his way of the ninja.

Sasuke was officially married. The previous five minutes were definitely not a perfect wedding a girl would have imagined since she was three. The trio had stumbled over to a nearby temple. Because Naruto was the Hokage, he could preside over any wedding, and when he had found the official document for marriage, Sasuke signed immediately. Then, they looked at Sakura, who was squinting at the paper.  
"Wha..." she started out. "Wha...Wha..."  
Sasuke rolled his eyes. He took Sakura's hand and guided it in the flow of her signature. It was done.  
Naruto twitched his mouth. This was certainly not the way his first wedding should have been done. He looked over at Sasuke, who was carrying an unconscious Sakura on his back. _Man, Sasuke could have at least carried her bride-style. Hmmph._ Naruto was getting more and more aggravated with the situation. He looked over at Sasuke again. Sasuke now had his stupid "I'm better than everyone" smirk on. Now Naruto was mad. _How could Sasuke do this to our best friend? How could he be so COLD? So... EVIL? So...UGGH!_ Naruto decided to momentarily forget that he had volunteered to help and punched Sasuke in the jaw. Hard.  
"WHAT THE HELL NARUTO?" Sasuke had stumbled sideways while attempting desperately to not drop Sakura.  
"You're being an ass."  
"And what are YOU being?"  
Naruto death glared Sasuke. "You...You..." And, for lack of a better word, "YOU SUCK!"  
And Naruto stalked off with that.

Sakura woke up to the sun shining full on her face.  
"ARGGHHH! GO AWAAAY!" she yelled at the sun, trying to block light with her arms. It didn't work.  
"Here, have some water for your headache."  
A cup nudged her hand. "Sasuke?"  
"Drink it."  
She gulped down the cold water. It didn't work. Her head still pounded. Why did her head ache? How did SASUKE know her head hurt? Sakura slowly opened her eyes. The room was still too bright, and she quickly closed her eyes again.  
"Am I...at your house?"  
"Yes."  
"...Why?"  
"Do you remember anything from last night?"  
Sakura pondered. The three had gone to a bar. Naruto made up a stupid game of asking her questions that she was BOUND to answer "yes" too. It was almost as if he WANTED her to say "yes". And when she was so drunk she could hardly say "yes", or even "no" for that matter, Naruto had asked one last question. _What was it? Would you...hmm...something that started with "m". M-m-a-...OH! Marry. Would you marry...S-S-...S-...Sasuke? Ok. Would you marry Sasuke? And I said...I said...MOTHER HELL! I SAID YES! And then what happened...hmm...we went somewhere. Sasuke signed something. Then he made me sign something. What did we sign...  
_"Sasuke? Where did we go after the bar?"  
"...A temple."  
"A temple? To...TO...TO MARRY YOU??" Sakura jumped out of the bed to face Sasuke.  
Sasuke squirmed from the yell.  
"WHY??!! WHAT THE HELL? WHY??"  
"I needed to revive my clan."  
"SO YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME??"  
"There WAS no other way Sakura! Would you have said, "yes" if I had asked you straight on?"  
She was about to say "yes, I would do anything to help," but then she realized..._Hell, I would've said NO!  
_"No...I wouldn't have. But that doesn't mean you should have TAKEN ADVANTAGE OF ME WHEN I WAS DRUNK, YOU ASSHOLE!"  
And she was about to storm out of the room when Sasuke hugged her from behind.  
"Please Sakura..."  
She paused. Was this...déjà vu, except reverse positions?  
__

_Sasuke stood up, with Orochimaru's curse seal marks tattooed on every part of his body.  
_"_Who hurt you Sakura?"  
__The Sound nin haughtily proclaimed, "I did!"  
__Sasuke looked over at him and proceeded to break both of the Sound nin's  
arms. Sasuke looked at the other Sound nin, and he was about to approach his opponent when...  
_"_Please... Sasuke...stop." Sakura had hugged him from behind.  
__Sasuke paused. His curse seal retreated._

Artheph's note: oh, that was one LAME flashback. But you guys know the gist of it, right?

Sakura turned around. Sasuke still had his arms around her.  
"Why? Why me??" Tears started falling down her face.  
"WHYY???!!" she shrieked, punching his chest as hard as she could.  
Sasuke only tightened his hug.  
The punches gradually stopped as Sakura cried her heart out.  
"I'm sorry," Sasuke whispered, but Sakura didn't hear.  
When no more tears came out, Sakura slipped out of his arms and crawled into the bed. She looked up at him. "Fine."  
And Sasuke crawled into the bed next to her...

Artheph's note: COUGH COUGH you all know what the DOT DOT DOT means. I don't really like writing those erm...situations. Especially since I still squirm uncomfortably when people have sex on tv, while my parents are watching it too. I usually let my eyes roam around the room until it's over. Crysthur knows what I'm talking about...so hopefully you guys do too.


	3. Ch 3

Artheph's Note: Finally, the story gets to THE PART THAT makes it MY OWN IDEA! ...at the very end of this chapter. The part that makes it SO INCREDIBLY different from "the uchiha restoration". Again, thank you "the uchiha restoration" author who inspired me to write this story!! And sorry it took so loooong to update...school is so very evil. Oh, I made the paragraphs all nice, indented, and it's a lot easier to tell when it's a new paragraph!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke opened his eyes. It was still nighttime. What had woken him up then? He looked over to his left. There was Sakura...crying in her sleep. It had been two days since they ...erm...attempted to make Uchiha babies. Sakura hadn't taken it very well and had avoided him most of the time after that. He had decided to not push it. Sasuke sighed. _She even cries in her sleep_, he thought. He reached over to brush away the constantly falling tears.  
"I'm sorry...I'm sorry," he whispered. And for the second time, Sakura never heard his words.

Sasuke and Sakura were out grocery shopping. Apparently, so were Naruto and Hinata.  
"Hinata! Over here!" Sakura yelled out before Sasuke could stop her.  
Naruto...Sasuke thought, angrily.  
Sasuke...Naruto thought, angrily, as Hinata went to join Sakura.  
The two men glared at each other in such a way that it was like they were two cowboys in an old western movie. Sasuke stood there at one end of the dusty road. Naruto stood on the other end with his spurs clicking. A tumbleweed rolled by. In the end, only one man would be left standing. Then, he'd ride off on his pony into the setting sun. But, in reality, Naruto and Sasuke were standing five inches away from each other in the bustling Konoha open-air market.  
"Sasuke," Naruto acknowledged.  
"Naruto," Sasuke nodded.  
The glaring continued.  
"Sasuke! Apologize to Naruto now!"  
"But Sakuraaaaa," Sasuke whined.  
"Naruto! You know what you have to say!"  
"Hinataaaa!!"  
The two men turned to glare at their wives. Naruto and Sasuke couldn't bear to be whipped around in front of each other.  
"Sorry," they said simultaneously.  
"Good! So Hinata, I know this great stall that has really ripe tomatoes." The two women left.  
"Naruto...I"  
"Sasuke...I"  
Both had spoken at the same time. They both sighed.  
"Oh screw this. Wanna grab some ramen?"  
"Fine with me."  
Hinata glanced back at the two men going towards Ichiraku.  
"If only women could solve their problems as easily as men."

Artheph's Note: BOOM! IT"S THREE MONTHS LATER!!

It had been three months since Sasuke and Sakura married. Sakura still was not pregnant. Something had to be wrong. Horribly wrong. Sasuke was getting worried. After all, he really, really wanted to revive his clan. And there couldn't be anything wrong with him. Hey, he was Uchiha Sasuke for heaven's sake. So, it must be Sakura's fault. _Man_, he thought, _I would've picked Hinata if Naruto hadn't gotten her first. I mean, she DOES have the Byakugan._ Anyway, he scheduled an appointment with the best doctor in Konoha, Dr. Tsunade.  
"Well, then, since nothing in general is wrong with you guys, how about we  
try a fertility test?"  
"Sure."  
"Ok, Sakura. How about you Sasuke?"  
"What?"  
"You have to take it too."  
"What're you talking about?"  
"I think it'd be the best if both of you took the test."  
"But there CAN'T be anything wrong with me."  
"You can never be too sure."  
"IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! There's absolutely NOTHING wrong with me. I'm SASUKE, remember?"  
Tsunade rasied her eyebrow and looked at Sakura. Sakura shrugged, resignedly.  
"C'mon Sasuke. You have to take the test."  
"No."  
"If you don't, I'll tie you to a log, and, oh I dunno, maybe have Naruto beat you up? Or Lee? Or Neji?"  
Sasuke stared at her. Evilly.  
"Hey, I have some rope right here." Tsunade mysteriously pulled out some rope from under her chair.  
"... Fine. But I'm telling you, it's a waste of time."  
"We'll see."  
The next three days as Sasuke and Sakura were waiting for the test results were hell. All Sasuke did was mope around the house, mumbling phrases like "Impossible, nothing's wrong with me" and "It has to be HER." Sakura was at the end of her wits. When the message came telling them their results were in, she murmured a prayer of thanks to God.  
"Ok, so your results are in! First, Sakura."  
Sakura looked at the doctor anxiously. Sasuke merely smirked his "I'm better than you" smirk.  
"Hmm...so it looks like..." Tsunade paused. Dramatic music played somewhere in the background.  
"Sakura, you're...PERFECTLY NORMAL!"  
Silence ensued. You could even hear the crickets. Or maybe it was one of Shino's bugs. You never know. Sakura turned around to look at Sasuke. His smirk had disappeared, and his face had blanched.  
"However, Sasuke... I am actually truly sorry to say this, but..you're... sterile."  
Sasuke's eyes widened. Sakura gasped. Both proceeded to faint in their chairs.


	4. Ch 4

Artheph's Note: A review has been brought to my attention. And let me tell you it made Crysthur and my jaw DROP. We were like...GASP!! Inuryu: dude good story but i know i'm going to sound dumb but what's sterile? Cough cough. Just how old are you, child? This story IS rated pg-13, is it not? People 13 and older HAFTA know what sterile is. OH! I just realized I'm bashing Inuryu. I'm sorry. But it's just so gasp-inducing. OK to clarify JUST FOR YOU, Inuryu, sterile means ...you cannot produce babies. Now, for even MORE clarification, since guys can't really produce babies in the FIRST case, as Naruto so kindly pointed out to Sasuke in a previous chapter, it means guys can't produce SPERM. Is that clear enough for you, Inuryu? Hopefully, yes, because I would not like to get into any more detail. Go learn about it in biology. Anyway, this chapter is...like... BAM!! FLUFF!! Well, kinda. Enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke woke up to the sound of chirping outside his window. _Damn birds_, he thought, and was about to throw a shuriken when he felt something by his side. It was Sakura. She must have gravitated towards the nearest source of warmth during the night. Sasuke sighed, but then, he caught a glimpse of her face. The spring sun was shining directly on Sakura, causing a lovely glow. It was as if she had just descended from heaven. She looked so peaceful and innocent, unlike when she was around Sasuke, always wary and cautious. _Wow_, Sasuke realized, _she does act differently around me...I wish she wouldn't_. He reached across to brush a few stray bangs off her face. _She is so beautiful_, he thought, _like a cherry blossom_. Without realizing what he was doing, Sasuke cupped Sakura's chin and kissed her cheek.  
Sakura suddenly stirred from his touch. "Sasuke?" she murmured, her eyes opening.  
Startled, he immediately jumped off the bed and said, "The sun's already out. You should get up."  
His voice was colder than he intended. Sakura winced at his tone and turned away. She didn't see the blush that had formed on Sasuke's face.  
_What did I just do?_ Sasuke asked himself. He was about to apologize when someone pounded on his door.  
"Sasuke! Mission!" yelled Naruto.  
"Damn...gotta go, Sakura."  
Sakura looked up. She was about to speak, but Sasuke had already left. She sighed and prepared for her day...alone.

_Sakura_, Sasuke thought, as he stood on a branch to rest._ I wonder how she's doing. I hope she's not lonely. I hate it when she has that sad look in her eyes. Wait a second. Did I just worry about Sakura? Woah. Do I...do I ..CARE for her? Well, she IS always there for me. She's always trying to comfort me, even when I don't want her to. She's always helping me, and I've never done anything for her. I just love her presence. Woah. Did I just say I love her –  
_A kunai was pressed against Sasuke's throat. Somebody had snuck up behind him. "I finally got you, Uchiha," the shadow behind him said, in a snake-like voice.

The swinging door to the kitchen hit Sakura on her back.  
"Oww..."  
After three months of living in the Uchiha household, Sakura STILL wasn't used to those darned swinging doors. But she hadn't felt that sharp pain in her back for a while now. Why? From wherever he was in the house, Sasuke would suddenly appear to stop the door from swinging into Sakura. Sakura had taken the kind act for granted, but now that Sasuke was gone on his mission, Sakura found herself thinking,"_I wish Sasuke was here..._"She gasped. _I'm missing...Sasuke?_ Suddenly, a chain of flashbacks of all the times Sasuke had been nice to Sakura came to her mind. There weren't that many, but Sakura remembered each fondly. She sat down on the kitchen floor, covered her face with her hands, and started crying. _I...I...love him so much..._

_What happened to my sharp senses_, thought Sasuke, worriedly.  
"So, what happened to the great Uchiha's oh so sharp sense?" the voice mocked.  
The voice was so familiar.  
"Or, were you too busy thinking about your dear Sakura? How she constantly cares for you, but you never do anything in return?"  
"NARUTO!!"  
Naruto chuckled. "Took you long enough."  
"Why you!! Wait, how'd you know I was thinking about Sakura?"  
"You didn't realize you were talking out loud?"  
"...I was?"  
Naruto sighed. "So, do you love her then?"  
"What?! What gave you THAT idea?"  
"Oh I dunno. Maybe because usually when you start worrying about a girl, it kinda means you LIKE her," Naruto said sarcastically.  
"Shut up."  
"GASP! Do I see some romance budding?"  
"SHUT UP." Sasuke was about to storm off when he realized he was still standing on a branch. He lost his balance and fell to the dark forest floor.  
"Sasuke!!"

Sasuke opened his eyes. White ceiling, white walls, and a white cover on a white bed. _Ahh_, he thought, _hospital_. _What happened this time?_ He squinted, as the sun's rays moved to shine directly on his face. _NARUTO. That idiot._ He looked at the injuries caused from falling off the high tree branch. _Left arm in a cast._ Then Sasuke tried to wiggle his toes. _No good. Bandages on toes. I'm so gonna kill him._ Suddenly, a scent caught his nose. _Cherry blossoms?_ He glanced to his right. A chair had been placed close to Sasuke's bed. Someone, sitting on the chair, had bent forward and placed her arms on the bed. Her head, facing the away from Sasuke, was nestled comfortably on top of her arms. Breathing steadily, the person was asleep.  
_Sakura._ Sasuke smiled fondly. He twirled a lock of soft pink hair around his finger. _Always here. Always caring. Always loving...me? No, not anymore. Not after Itachi. Or does she? Yes? Hopefully?  
_Sakura woke up. She turned her head around.  
"Hey," Sasuke smiled.  
_Cute smile_, Sakura thought.  
"Hi," she grinned back.  
The two thoughtfully looked into each other's eyes, remembering their realizations from the day before.

Artheph's Note: This is kinda short. Sorry guys! It's just the next parts are OH SO LONG, and it cuts off perfectly here.


	5. Ch 5

Artheph's Note: This was like the first section I ever wrote for this story. I thought of it while shopping at Vons. hahaha...yes it's a little strange, but I wanted to make it different from all the OTHER Naruto/Hinata stories. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto, you have to help me," pleaded Sasuke.  
"I don't see why I should. Unless it's...SOMETHING DIRE AND WILL PROCEED TO DESTROY THE WORLD IF NOT STOPPED!!" yelled out Naruto.  
"Shut up, baka. But it IS important."  
"Why don't you tell me what it is."  
"Umm...well...I ...uhh..."  
"C'mon Sasuke, spit it out."  
"Well, you see...I ...really...um...care about..."  
"About..."  
"Sakura."  
"You care about Sakura?"  
"Yes."  
"And?"  
"What?"  
"Man, you sound like you're saying you care about your dog! What do you really mean?"  
"I....I...love her," Sasuke inaudibly whispered.  
"What'd you say?"  
"I ...love her," he hissed.  
"You'll hafta speak now."  
"DAMMIT NARUTO!! I LOVE HER OK?"  
Hinata's eyes widened at the sudden outburst. Naruto started laughing.  
"Awwww...Sasuke has FEELINGS!"  
"Shut up. Are you gonna help me now?"  
"Oh, of course we will, Sasuke!" Hinata spoke for the first time.  
"So.."  
"So?"  
"What am I supposed to do?"  
"Hm..."  
"C'mon boys! You obviously have to do something really romantic for Sakura to show your feelings!" said Hinata, rolling her pupil-less eyes...somehow.  
"Then what did Naruto do for you?"  
"Ooo, I can answer this!" exclaimed Naruto. "See, this one night, I knocked on Hinata's door. The second she opened the door, she pulled me in, and showered me with a million kisses."  
"Naruto," growled Hinata, warningly. "Tell the truth."  
"Oh fine. So, Hinata had our romantic date all planned out. It was gonna be perfect. I was gonna ask her to marry me that very night. We went to that fancy seafood restaurant in downtown Konoha. While we were waiting for our food, I kinda thrust my fist into the air and yelled, "This is gonna be the best night ever!" Hinata gave me her really pretty smile."  
"Aww..Naruto.."  
"Heh..But then I hit the tray our waiter was holding, and all the food spilled onto Hinata's dress. Oh boy, was she MAD. She started yelling and hitting me, while profusely apologizing to the waiter. I felt incredibly bad, so I suggested to switch clothes, so she could wear my clean pants and shirt, while I'd wear her dress."  
"WHAT?" Images of Naruto in a spaghetti-strapped dress ran unbidden through Sasuke's mind. He twitched.  
"Hey, it seemed like a good idea at the time ok? So we switched clothing. And since me wearing a dress wouldn't look that good in a nice, fancy place, I decided that we should go to the karaoke!"  
Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "Karaoke?"  
"Once again, it sounded like a good idea at the time ok? So, once we got in, I put Hinata on a stool, in the middle of the stage. Everyone got all quiet, and the spotlight was on us. I got down on my left knee, and sang "I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing". They must have imported it from America or something."  
"You actually SANG?"  
"Hey, Naruto's actually pretty good at it."  
"Oh yeah? Sing some lyrics then."  
"Alrightey then. I'll just show you what I did that night." Naruto got down on his left knee, looked up at Hinata, and started to sing,  
"_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing..  
_Hinata, I never wanna miss a thing ever again. I wanna be with you for every moment of my life. Will you...marry me?"  
"Naruto...yes!" answered Hinata, who was caught up in the moment with Naruto. And the pair passionately kissed.  
Sasuke's mind was swirling. Naruto was...romantic? When did this happen? How come he, Sasuke, could not show his feelings like Naruto? So much for that hyperactive, immature baka Sasuke constantly insulted when they were 12. Did Sasuke dare admit that Naruto might be even MORE mature than he? Nah..impossible. But then, why did he come here for help? He chanced a glance at the couple, hoping they were done with their public display of affection. They weren't. Sasuke coughed.  
"Oh...sorry, Sasuke. Anyway, we need to come up with a plan for you!"  
"I've got the perfect one," Hinata smiled, mischievously.

"Hey Sakura, you free for dinner tonight?" Sasuke asked offhandedly, though his heart was speeding like a ...mother of a ...something...  
"Umm...sure," Sakura replied, a little surprised. When was the last time he took her out for dinner? Oh right, on their wedding night and THAT had been rather awkward.  
"Meet me at the new seafood restaurant at seven?"  
"That new FANCY one?"  
"Yes."  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yes."  
"Really?"  
"YES. I'll see you there." Sasuke took off, leaving Sakura dumbfounded.  
"Woww..."Sakura mumbled to herself. "GASP! I better get ready!"

Artheph's Note: My eyes widen. This chapter is even shorter than the last one! GASP! Sorry guys!! But the next one is the LAST ONE! OH joy! This has taken me like three weeks to write. I'm getting....sore from it. No, actually, I kept having this guilty feeling that I hadn't finished this story, as I started writing other ones. But the guilty feeling IS NO MORE!


	6. Ch 6

Artheph's Note: ALAS! It is the LAST chapter!! Wow, I had a LOT of fun writing this during those really boring classes. Haha...how embarrassing it would be if a teacher had picked up my story and read it out loud to the class. Oh the embarrassment. Especially if it was the sterile part. Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke stood by the door of the restaurant. He was wearing a black dress shirt that was slightly open at the chest. A red tie was loosely knotted on.  
"Whooh. Calm down, Sasuke. You'll be fine. Breathe. Hell, you've been married for more than three months! Things like this should be second nature by now."  
_Yeah, but this time, it'll actually mean something_, a nagging voice inside his head told him.  
"Oh, shut--" Suddenly, Sasuke's eyes widened.  
"Hi!" Sakura smiled.  
Sakura was...beautiful. She was wearing a new dark blue kimono that only went mid-thigh. It contrasted well against her pink hair, which was piled into a messy bun with curled strands flowing everywhere.  
"You look...extraordinary..." Sasuke managed to say.  
He thrust the flowers he was holding towards her.  
"For me?"  
Sasuke nodded.  
"Ohh they're fantastic!"  
"Here." Sasuke took a single rose from the bouquet, broke the stem in half, and threaded it through her bun. The rose sat there perfectly, immersed in a sea of pink.  
"Perfect." He smiled.  
"Thank you." Sakura kissed him on the cheek.  
"Shall we?" Sasuke offered his arm.  
"Mmhmm." Sakura took it, and the two strolled inside.  
Sakura gasped, not only at the five-star restaurant, but also at who was inside.  
"HINATA! NARUTO!"  
_WHAT? NARUTO? HINATA?_ Sasuke shouted silently. _ARGH!  
_"Heh heh...hey guys," said Naruto, sheepishly, noticing the death glare Sasuke was throwing him.  
"Why don't we all sit together?"  
"Good idea, Sakura!"  
_What are you doing?_ Sasuke mouthed to Naruto.  
_Oh...oops_, Naruto mouthed back.  
"Ladies and gentlemen? Your table is ready." The waiter motioned for them to follow.

The dinner ensued rather uncomfortably. Naruto had started with some jokes, but Sasuke only death glared him, while Hinata and Sakura awkwardly chuckled. Things were not looking good for poor Sasuke.  
_Oh, thank god that was over_, Sasuke thought, as the two couples stepped  
outside.  
"Mmm...that was GREAT!"  
"Naruto, don't you have something ELSE to do now? With Hinata ONLY?" Sasuke hinted.  
"Great idea! Let's go Hinata!" As the two left, bouts of "I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing" could be heard down the street.  
"Finally!"  
"Oh c'mon, Sasuke. Naruto's our best friend!"  
"Yeah but he..." Sasuke glanced over at Sakura, who was absorbed with the twinkling stars in the night sky.  
"Hey, I know the perfect place for stargazing. C'mon!" Sasuke started running off.  
"Wait for me!" Sakura chased after him.

"It's at the top of the hill. Let's go."  
"You'll hafta catch me first!" Sakura giggled. She began to run up the hill.  
"Hey!" Sasuke yelled out as he doubled his speed.  
At the crest of the hill, Sasuke managed to catch Sakura's wrist and turn her around. Her bun was falling out and more pink locks cascaded down around her face.  
"You got me," Sakura whispered, smiling.  
The stars were forgotten.  
"Sakura. I've been meaning to tell you something." Sasuke took Sakura in his arms and began to sing softly in her ear,  
"_I've found a reason for me,  
__To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new,  
__And the reason is you.  
I'm sorry that I hurt you,  
__It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through,  
__I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears..._"  
He then looked into her darling sea-green eyes and whispered, "You are the one reason for me, for my life. I...I love you, Sakura."  
His face was neared ever closer to Sakura's. She shivered in anticipation. He saw the shiver.  
"Are you cold?" he asked.  
"Oh no! I'm perfectly fine!"  
"Are you sure? Maybe we should go back to the house, if you're sick."  
_DAMMIT_, Sakura screamed inside, _OUR MOMENT!  
_"Um...Sakura? Should we go?"  
_WHAT SHOULD I DO?_ In Sakura's desperate attempt to save their special moment, she grabbed Sasuke's face, closed her eyes, and was about to kiss him when...  
"What are you doing?" came Sasuke's cold voice.  
_NO! He reverted back to his cold, ass-y tone! Aggh...now our "confession of love" moment will never happen_, thought Sakura, moodily.  
"I'm sorry. I just wanted to save the moment." Sakura looked away, embarrassed.  
"Well, I don't really want to be infected with your germs when you're sick."  
Sakura looked up, angrily. "What the hell, Sasuke? I'M NOT SICK! You ass!" But then she caught the expression in Sasuke's eyes: no smirks, haughtiness, or distance, only... love.  
Their lips almost touched...  
But CHEERS erupted from the surrounding bushes. Sakura looked around, stunned.  
"Sasuke?"  
"I suppose you could say they're our supporters."  
"People were WATCHING US?"  
Naruto jumped out. "Alright! Let's celebrate at Ichiraku!"  
"NAARUUUTOOOO!!"

Meanwhile...  
Dr. Tsunade was in her office, cleaning out her cabinets. She chuckled when she picked up Sasuke's files.  
"Right. He was sterile! Oh that just made my day," she said to herself as she opened the folder. She looked at the data again.  
"Oops."

Many months later...

Sasuke sighed, looking around at his empty house. No children. There will never be any children. The Uchiha clan would die with him.  
Suddenly, Sakura ran down the stairs. "SASUKE! I'm PREGNANT!!"

Artheph's Note: I just HAD to make it end ALL HAPPY because it's SASUKE after all. Probably contrary to much of the reviewer's beliefs, I think SASUKE is like the AWESOMEST character in the world after SHIKAMARU. I have ABSOLUTELY nothing against Sasuke. Sure, I made him have crappy sandpaper personality (pwahaha...source from our other story, New and Improved) in the beginning. I noticed that it was like...BOOM! SASUKE'S SUDDENLY ALL NICE in the middle of my story. OH WELL. It fit my intentions. I really hope you guys enjoyed this story!


End file.
